


The Cowboy

by BookDragon13



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007), Picnic - Inge
Genre: Carter Squared, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stripper Hal, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: My first fic for HBC Kinktober! Public sex for Carter Squared where Hal is a stripper, anyone? (I don’t know how strip clubs actually work and this was a completely self indulgent fic, so please forgive me)
Relationships: Carter Baizen/Hal Carter
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976170
Kudos: 2





	The Cowboy

Carter placed his head in his hands. It had been a much longer day than he’d planned, along with the most frustrating and stressful one that Carter has had in a while, which was saying something considering he had worked in the oil offices for a few years already. But now he could de-stress with the only way he could think of- going to a club.

There was a new club that Carter had heard his coworkers talking about. Apparently the club had an extremely hot headliner called the Cowboy. Rather cliché for Texas, Carter thought, but there’d been plenty of clichés in New York as well. At least here Carter didn’t have to deal with Gossip Girl and the ever present need to perform ridiculous shenanigans. One reason Carter was glad he’d been made to clear his debts in the oil fields.

Suddenly the cab stopped in front of the club. Carter quickly paid the driver and got out, loosening his tie. Already he could feel the stress oozing out of his shoulders just from standing outside the club. Even if it did have a stereotypical southwestern vibe to it. This was exactly what Carter needed.

Once inside, Carter sat in a seat close to the stage, ready for the show to start. Before long, the lights dimmed and the first dancer came on stage. Carter watched the dancers, but felt a bit bored. That is, until the Cowboy came on.

Tight white tank top, tight wranglers, and cowboy boots over a hard body that obviously knew hard work. Carter perked up as he saw that the Cowboy had calluses on his hands and fingers that weren’t just from being on the pole or plain gym workouts. He imagined those long, callused fingers touching him wherever he needed most and almost moaned aloud. Somehow the Cowboy must have heard Carter anyway, because he looked at Carter specifically as he started his dance and winked. If Carter wasn’t hard before, he most certainly was uncomfortable against his slacks now.

Carter watched intently as the Cowboy lithely danced around the stage. The man certainly knew how to move! But it was when he started using the pole that Carter really started to drool. The Cowboy made it look so easy, although Carter could see all the muscles it took to make the pole a dancing partner. Seeing those muscles in use made Carter wonder what it’d be like to be held down by the man dancing on stage.

And then the Cowboy started removing his clothes as he danced. Just seeing the abs and v-line alone made Carter’s brain short circuit. Magic Mike has nothing on the Cowboy, Carter thought. When the jeans were removed, revealing a speedo barely covering an extremely hung cock, Carter’s only thought was how good it would feel to ride those thick thighs.

Carter desperately wanted a night with the more than handsome headliner. Once the Cowboy was off stage, Carter made a beeline for the curtained area where he knew he could spend time with the man he’d become entranced with. He paid for a full night, because he knew just a strip and a lap dance would not do. Carter wanted a whole night with the man he found so intriguingly sexy.

Waiting in a back room, Carter practically vibrated with nerves. It had been so long since he’d done something like this, and never with someone Carter was this attracted to. Suddenly the curtain to the room opened, and the Cowboy walked in. The smirk on his face made Carter weak in the knees. Luckily he was already sitting down!

“A full night, sweetheart? Wanting the best sex of your life?” The Cowboy winked.

Carter could only nod eagerly. The Cowboy was even more mesmerizing up close like this, and Carter couldn’t even talk. He hadn’t been this speechless since middle school and girls started flirting with him.

“Such a sweet thing, aren’t you, little pup?” The Cowboy said as he traced his fingers down Carter’s face, making him blush. “Now I don’t give this to just anyone, but if you want to call out a name, Hal will do just fine. It can be a bit tedious being called Cowboy.”

“Hal,” Carter whispered, trying the name on his tongue. It seemed to fit this man. Simple, yet full of strength.

A smile graced Hal’s face, making him seem even more handsome. “So, how do you want this night to go, pup?”

Carter gulped as shivers ran through him. “I’m good with whatever you want to do to me, Hal.”

“Oh really? So you’d be okay with me doing this?”

Hal lightly wrapped his fingers around Carter’s throat while pushing him on his chest with the other hand to the bed that was in the curtained room. If Carter hadn’t been turned on already, he certainly was now. A moan escaped him, making Hal’s smile turn into a mischievous grin, baring his teeth in an almost wolf-like way.

“You really do like that, huh? Good to know.” Hal let go of Carter. “Now, I want you to sit on the bed like a good pup and watch. Keep your eyes on me, no matter what.”

Carter nodded. Hal started dancing again, and Carter almost drooled. Shouts came from other parts of the club, reminding Carter that they weren’t truly alone here. A shiver ran through him as he realized that anyone could just walk in through the curtain. But Carter kept his eyes on Hal, just like he’d been ordered.

Before long, Hal was completely naked, and Carter wanted to be naked as well. A whine escaped him. Hal turned as he danced, winked, and continued. Carter was so ready to give his body to this man that he was entirely entranced.

Once Hal was done dancing, he came over to Carter. Before Carter could say anything, Hal kissed him deeply. Suddenly Carter’s clothes were off and Hal was touching him everywhere. Hal pushed him down on the bed before grabbing a condom and some lube.

“Now, Do you want to fuck me or be fucked by me, pup?”

Carter gulped. “Be fucked by you, Hal, please.”

Hal grinned at Carter before preparing himself with the condom and lube. Then he kissed Carter again as he started playing with Carter’s rim. A moan escaped Carter at the feeling. Nothing has ever felt so good or right until this moment.

At least until Hal pushed his cock inside Carter. The smaller man almost screamed at the feeling of being so full. If Hal hadn’t been kissing Carter at the time, he probably would have, not even caring if anyone else in the club heard. And if someone came into the room right at this moment, Carter wouldn’t care at all. 

Once Hal was completely inside, Carter couldn’t believe that he’d lived so long without this feeling, and he wondered how he’d be able to live without it. Whimpers and whines Carter couldn’t control escaped his throat.

“I’ve barely even done anything and you’re already a mess, aren’t you?” Hal asked rhetorically. “You’re not gonna last very long, huh? Good thing you have the whole night, because I won’t be even close to finished with you, pup.”

And Hal certainly made good on that promise.


End file.
